true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Whiskey
Agent Jack "Whiskey" Daniels, also known as Agent Whiskey, is the main antagonist of the 2017 live-action film Kingsman: The Golden Circle, the second installment of the Kingsman duology. He is a merciless high-ranked agent acting as one of the leaders of The Statesman, a corrupt spying agency working with the US government. He is portrayed by Pedro Pascal. History Past Jack "Whiskey" Daniels was married to his high school love interest and he expected a child. However, his wife and baby were ultimately killed off by some drug lord during a crossfire with another gangster. This caused Whiskey to develop ambition and hate anyone who took or sold drugs ever. He intended to use Poppy Adams along with The President so he could infect innocent people and make them feel like he felt. He ultimately became a high-ranking agent of The Stateman; a spying agency which cooperated with The Kingsmen. Versus The Golden Circle Later on, a femme fatale drug lord named Poppy Adams has opened an amusment park and secret drug factory called Poppy Land. She kidnapped many people including Elton John in order to advertise and legalize more drug types which have never existed. Whiskey joined the battle with Eggsy and Merlin as against Poppy's drug ring named The Golden Circle. After introducing himself, Whiskey and Eggsy go to spy after the villainous henchmen Charlie Hesketh. Whilist, Whiskey finds out about his girlfriend Clara. He pretends to start with her, but Eggsy does the job of finding the implant instead of him. After learning that Poppy would sell her antidote only if the drugs would be legalized, Whiskey and Eggsy try to track the location of the antidote, thus finding out that Clara and Charlie are now operating in a factory somewhere in Italy, in order to create more antidote. Whiskey accompanies Eggsy as he goes to steal the antidote from the factory. He manages to overpower the guards and escape with Whiskey and the antidote. Charlie tries to chase after them. They go onto a cable cart and they try to get off the tall mountain in which the base is located. However, Charlie Hesketh presses on a button which causes the cart to spin around at high enough speed in order to cause them to fall. The lift then crashes onto the snow. However, Whiskey and Eggsy manage to bypass any accident and avoid it. True colors revealed and downfall Another agent at duty Harry reports to Eggsy that Whiskey is a double agent who has his own ambition. Harry out of rage shoots Whiskey and Eggsy has him under recovery with alpha gel. Eventually, Whiskey is recovered and he starts thinking about his tragic past, as he insists to the team's scienstist Ginger Ale to find Eggsy's locations so he could "save him", as in secret he is behind the entire mess and attempting to kill him by himself. After Poppy is injected by Eggsy and Harry with one of her heroin based drugs, she falls on the floor, and the two agents take her case with the antidote. Whiskey eventually finds the two and aims at them a gun, thus revealing his ultimate scheme; he was the puppet master behind Poppy Adams, who was shown to be the prime example for a drug lord, and he did so in order to drug up the people and make them feel like he felt at the time that a drug lord has killed his wife. He also revealed that he had bribed the president into helping him capture the drugged up people, including Harry's girlfriend Roxy, and putting them into locked up cages for The Statesman. Whiskey reveals that he now only needs to destroy the antidote in order to succeed with his plans. Eggsy and Harry try to fight him and take the antidote by force even if it means to kill the corrupt agnet. Whiskey ties Eggsy to a rope and throws the other side of the rope into an incinarator, in order to kill him. Whiskey then tries to stab Harry, but Harry beats him up and achieves the upper hand during the battle. Eggsy eventually escapes and throws Agent Whiskey into the incinerator, which shows marks of blood after incinerating the agent. Personality As much as Daniels seems heroic or at least honorable, this agent of The Statesman is corrupt, ruthless, monstrous and ultimately vengeful and bloodthirsty, as he makes things personal towards each and every citizen of the world, thus using Poppy Adams and The Golden Circle as his own puppets. He even starts fighting against his own ex enforcers and the infamous drug dealers, just because Poppy has decided to betray him for power by using an antidote to his plague. He is shown near the climax to be utterly dangerous, monstrous, violent and heartless, as he was even shown at that moment to enjoy his duty and terrorizing others. He is also very manipulative for orchestrating all the events behind The Golden Circle. Trivia * He is similar to Henry J. Waternoose III from Monsters, Inc. and Sir Miles Axlerod from Cars 2. The three of them are Totally Dark corrupt officials who are obsessed with their masterplans against innocents and they commit genocide by using a decoy main antagonist. Category:Totalitarians Category:Nemesis Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mongers Category:Ambitious Category:Greedy Villains Category:Assasins Category:Traitors Category:Tricksters Category:Trap Masters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Gaolers Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Golddigers Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Nihilists Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Opportunists Category:Jingoist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Barbarians Category:Bullies Category:Archenemy Category:Bludgeoners Category:Business Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Remorseless Category:Cheater Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Con Artists Category:Law Enforcers Category:Masterminds Category:Manipulative Category:Live Action Villains Category:Males Category:Mass Murderers Category:Masochists Category:Rivals Category:Terrorists Category:Technopaths Category:Obsessed Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Overconfident Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Spies and Agents Category:Homicidal Category:Saboteurs Category:Extortionists Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Psycopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Propagandists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Defeated Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Starvers Category:Warlords Category:Hypocrites Category:Movie Villains Category:Provoker Category:Swordsmen